prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:To Plea or Not to Plea/@comment-26149137-20150226190136
Hi everybody ! French PLL fan here. I have followed the wiki for a while now, but I'm so obsessed with the upcoming season 5 finale that I needed to join you guys ! So apparently a wAr has begun over Daisy's spoilers. I couldn't help reading them, and I think they're true. In less than a month we'll know for sure and some fans will be proven right, others will be proven wrong, but I hope we'll have fun speculating while waiting (I'm not interested in all this "Deal with it"/personal attacks crazyness). So, let the games begin : - A's gender : 5x05 showed us that A and BW are connected, but I think BW wearing the burnt Ali mask in 4x01 is definite proof that they're one and the same. Therefore, A is a girl/woman (I can't really explain why, but I hope A is female. I guess if A is male, PLL will just be like the legions of "man stalking women" stories that came before). - Mona : One thing that bothered me this season is how quickly the Liars changed their mind about Alison and Mona, one becoming the Devil in person while the other became an angel. I understand what Marlene tried to do but I think it lacked nuance and subtlety (of course, it's PLL, not The Good Wife we're talking about ;-). I hope she stays dead because after all the 'Fatal Finale' hype, let alone seeing her in that car's trunk well... dead, it would be a major letdown (plus : where to go for the character after all this ? Getting killed while trying to protect the liars would be a perfect end to her arc). That being said, faking her death and taking so big a risk to take down A is SO Mona, I love it... but only if she got double-crossed by A and stays dead, sorry ;-) - Marlene vs Keegan : Ian's murder seems to confirm Keegan's comments. I'm not sure when Marlene decided Ian would be murdered, but it had to be around the time she wrote the season 1 finale at the latest, and she had to know that Mona wouldn't be the killer (unless she lied to the Liars in 4x01, but I choose to believe her). But then, why did Marlene insisted on the finale tying seasons 3 (as opposed to 1) to 5 together ? I seriously miss the time when producers/writers just let the viewers enjoy their show without flooding the net with cryptic comments. - Charles : So far, this one is still disconnected from everything we know. It may be A's real name, but see my BW comment above. It could be tied to A's motive (someone physically or psychologically hurt by Ali and/or the Liars, a dead/unborn baby, it could be literally anything or anyone at this point). I know Daisy said that thanks to this clue, the girls conclude A is a man, but they could just be wrong, or it's not explicitly stated in the episode and Daisy just believes that's what they think. - Wren & Toby as A : From an out-universe point of view, I would find it lame because Wren appeared only once in season 4 and not at all this season. Making an almost never-seen character the mastermind would feel like cheating. In-universe now, Marlene said there is only one active A at the moment, so Wren couldn't have put the blood sample in Spencer's bag in 5x21. The same goes for Toby : if he's A, who was with Hanna and Spencer in Alison's house, wearing a hoodie and carrying a knife, in 5x13 ? Toby was in his wheelchair, and even tried to warn Hanna that there was an intruder in the house. - What happens off screen : In a general manner, I think the writers let way too many things to our imagination, the main victims of their writing being characters such as Cece, Melissa or Wren, who must be up to interesting things when they don't appear (so now, most of the time), things which remain hidden to us (by design or plain laziness, maybe both). As a result, these characters, especially Cece, who's a vital part of the A game, feel wasted. In spite of all my good will, I still find Mike and Mona's relationship laughable, because they only shared a handful of scenes together on screen (I don't even remember seeing them kiss). Writers could have reduced Aria/Ezra or Spencer/Toby screen time in favor of Mona/Mike this season. - The Twist : With the leaked spoilers and all the recent tweets from Marlene, there's something everybody seem to have forgotten : "There is a twist towards the end that is by far our most demented and mind-boggling... 'Wow, I can’t believe this is the show now.'" Something will happen in the finale that will completely change the show, so what is it ? Is it a revelation or an event ? It could be the inevitable time jump (I hope not, because although it was impressive when Alias first attempted it in 2003, it's now become a 'been there, done that' thing thanks to shows like Desperate Housewives or One Tree Hill). It could be yet another death, but I think they would've started hyping it by now, so I'm ruling it out. Or it could be a major revelation : A's real identity and/ or motive would fit of course, but it could be something more unexpected, like a major character (one of the Liars) being way more involved in the A game than we thought, to a degree where we would see them in a completely different way. I hope for something along those lines. Sorry for the looooooong comment, but there's so much to discuss ! Am I the only one to be a little scared of what lies ahead after A is unmasked ? Will there be another A, or another shadowy figure roaming in Rosewood ? Or will that element of mystery be lost forever ?